


Dancing with Dragons

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [144]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arthurian, Banter, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Crack, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “The press are going to have a field day. Royal Wedding Destroys Beloved National Monument. Ancient Cathedral Decimated By Heir to Throne.” Arthur sighed. “This is a disaster.”“It’s not that bad,” Merlin said, lying through his teeth. “At least we managed to get married before the dragons showed up.”MMM 2018 (September) Prompt Day #4.





	Dancing with Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Day 4: Thursday, September 13th**
> 
> Path I: Bridesmaids [[image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c7158cbb3a27d5e970237e3dbe63bb64/tumblr_pdnfz5squg1w3cu63o1_1280.jpg)]  
> Path II: Your favourite magical moment/magical creature.

 

The sound of screaming echoed inside the packed cathedral, a stream of panicked guests fleeing for their lives as the stained-glass windows shattered. Others ducked down beneath the pews or took refuge behind pillars, desperate to get out of the line of fire.

 

“It’s all right, it’s all right,” Merlin shouted, raising his voice to be heard over the din. “Everybody just calm down. They won’t hurt you!”

 

“Yes, they will!” Arthur bellowed in his ear, making Merlin wince. “For God’s sake, Merlin, pass me the damn sword!”

 

The sword in question was a ceremonial one, and Merlin was fairly certain the blade was kept purposefully blunt, but that hardly mattered given that Arthur had dropped it in their mad dash for the altar. It lay in the middle of the aisle, abandoned and useless, while overhead a pair of honest-to-goodness _dragons_ fought with one another in mid air.

 

“Sword’s out of reach,” Merlin said, grabbing hold of Arthur’s arm just in case he got any ideas. “Anyway, this isn’t about _us_ , I don’t think—if we just let them,” he gestured, “have at it, they’ll sort themselves out in the end. Probably.”

 

Arthur shot him a glare that could have felled an ox, and Merlin pasted on his best, how-can-you-blame-me-I’m-just-a-hapless-idiot smile. It really _wasn’t_ his fault that their wedding had been interrupted by—whatever this was. Just as it hadn’t been his fault when Arthur’s proposal had been gatecrashed by a gaggle of giggling pixies, or when their first kiss had sparked a sudden power outage for an entire city, or—

 

“This,” Arthur said, waving an accusing finger under Merlin’s nose, “is entirely your fault.”

 

Merlin huffed. “It’s _magic_ ,” he said, just as he had done the past half a dozen times Arthur had made that assertion. “It can be kind of unpredictable sometimes. But if it helps, I think maybe this is a good omen?”

 

“How is having our wedding interrupted by _dragons_ a good omen?” Arthur demanded. A few feet away, their bridesmaids, Morgana and Gwen, were clinging together beneath a bench, looking terrified as one of the dragons set the velvet draperies on fire. “The press are going to have a field day. Royal Wedding Destroys Beloved National Monument. Ancient Cathedral Decimated By Heir to Throne.” Arthur sighed. “This is a disaster.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Merlin said, lying through his teeth. “At least we managed to get married before the dragons showed up.”

 

Arthur’s expression softened slightly. “I guess that’s true.” He glanced down at their hands, twined together so that the matching gold bands rested side by side. “This isn’t the way I expected my first day as your husband to go.”

 

“Me neither,” Merlin admitted, flashing him a grin. “But you do realise this is what you signed up for, right? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?”

 

Arthur shook his head. “In sanity and in utter fucking chaos,” he said, resigned, and above them, one of the dragons roared.

 


End file.
